This invention relates to a gaming machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a bill acceptor for a gaming machine and to a method of operating a bill acceptor of a gaming machine.
It is becoming more and more prevalent for gaming machines to accept “paper” money or bank notes from players wishing to play gaming machines. As a result, more and more gaming machines include bill acceptors for such bank notes.
It is important that a bill acceptor be extremely accurately set to ensure that the insertion of false or counterfeit bank notes is kept to a minimum thereby minimising losses which the gaming machine operator may suffer.
Because the bill acceptor is a sensitive item, it may have a tendency to have a high rejection rate. As a result, a gaming machine equipped with such a bill acceptor may not be frequented by players wishing to use bank notes due to the rejection of the bank notes by the bill acceptor.
It is also desirable that, should one wish to alert a technician to the fact that a bill acceptor may be malfunctioning, it be done in a discrete manner so as not to disturb a player playing that gaming machine who may have been using another form of credit such as coins, tokens, cards, or the like.